


One Last Piece

by karakael



Category: GaoGaiGar
Genre: F/M, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakael/pseuds/karakael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a Karaoke Night aboard the 3G base Liger pushes his daughter a bit too far and she fights back the best way she knows how - in song!</p>
<p>Based on "Piece by Piece" by Kelly Clarkson</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Piece

“Come on, Ney-Ney, just one song!” Begged Swan.

The female cyborg glared daggers over her drink at the scientist. She preferred the bridge-crew’s weekly poker game to the shenanigans that Mikoto and Swan had dreamed up. A Karaoke Night? On a spaceship?

Never mind that this was supposedly a way for Commander Taiga to show his approval of the new dinning options the staff had opened. Renais was convinced Swan had dreamed this up because she was finally starting to win against the scientist. Of course that was when the announcement of the new venue came through.

Anyways, who needed a Karaoke bar in a space-ship? Spaceship bars should be dignified. Have a little class. Not cater to inebriated technicians who wanted to make fools of themselves.

Speaking of…

“Swan’s right, Renais. One little song isn’t going to ruin your tough-girl image.”

Her father smirked over his coke. He had monopolized plenty of time on the speakers, without even the excuse of alcohol for his antics. No man over the age of fifty should _ever_ swing their hips like that.

He continued, “That boy of yours even got up there. Can’t have an alien show us earthlings up!”

“J had two sets of vocal cords, father. He sang Bohemian Rhapsody in harmony with himself.”

“Well, you might not be that good.” Renais’s brow twitched at the perceived insult. “But that’s not what Karaoke is about! Sing loud, sing proud, no matter what it sounds like to the rest of the world!”

Then, because Liger knew exactly how to needle his daughter, he added, “Stop being so _French_. Act all high and mighty if you want, but everyone else has been up on that stage, girl. Unless you’re scared…”

Renais’s eyes narrowed, and Liger held back a laugh as his daughter stormed up to the stage.

“Really, Doctor, was that fair?” Guy said, returning from singing a duet with Mikoto. “Renais doesn’t really like to perform in front of people…”

“That’s the whole point, my boy. Gotta get her out of her comfort zone!” Then he shouted after her, “Do a love song, girl! Be romantic for once!”

Liger leaned back in his hover-chair, grinning as his daughter had a short argument with the DJ. He could just make out the words, “ -arkson, really?” and something about ‘the tone isn’t quite - ’ before his girl insisted on her choice. He chuckled. For all that Renais pretended to be better than that, she seemed quick to bully people into line.

The lights lowered as she stepped on stage. Hesitantly she tapped the mic, checking to see if she could hold it without damaging the delicate electronics.

Satisfied, she looked through the glare of the stage lights to her father.

“As requested by my father. A love song.”

She smiled ice, and Liger knew something was wrong even before the first notes came.  
 _  
And all I remember is your back  
walking towards the airport  
leaving us all in your past.  
_  
Guy turned, eyes worried, brows creased. Around the table, those who knew the song winced and Taiga put his head in his hands.  
 _  
You traveled 1500 miles to fix me  
Then I begged you to see me  
but you didn’t want to.  
_  
“That’s not the line - ” Mikoto whispered, trying to track the foreign English words, stumbling in her mental translation.  
 _  
Piece by piece you collected me  
up off the ground but you abandoned things  
and piece by piece you filled the holes that were burned in me  
at twelve years old  
_  
“She’s changing it.” Swan said, lips tight. “To make it fit better.”  
 _  
He never turns away,  
He never holds me home,  
He believes in me,  
He loves me.  
_  
Renais eyes flashed, and her smile was cruel as the first time Liger saw her kill a man as she sang on.  
 _  
Piece by piece  
He restored my faith  
that a man can be true  
that a father could stay.  
_  
‘In front of the whole ship.' The old man couldn’t help but think. ‘so like her mother.’  
 _  
And all your words fall flat  
I made something of myself but you want your daughter back  
‘cus your love isn’t free  
it has to be earned.  
But back then we didn’t have anything you needed,  
so we were worthless.  
_  
She sung the chorus again, her eyes never leaving the darkness where she knew her father sat, never glancing in J’s direction, no more needing his support than he needed hers. Liger could not do the same, desperate to look away from the vicious triumph on his daughter’s face, and found the Soldato watching with hooded eyes and the same cruel smirk on his lips.  
 __  
Piece by piece I fell far from the tree  
I would never leave them like you left me  
they will never have to wonder their worth  
because unlike you I’m gonna put them first.

_He’ll never walk away,_  
He’ll never hold them back,  
He’ll take care of that  
He’ll love them 

_So piece by piece_  
He restored my faith  
that a man can be kind  
and a father should be great.  
  
As the final notes died away, Renais gave the stunned audience a winning smile, and dropped the mic.

Then she stalked passed the horrified looks from the bridge crew to where her lover sat with the rest of the J-Arc team, ignoring her father’s hurried departure.

\----------

“Was that really necessary?” Papillion 4.0 asked, looking after the fleeing scientist. Kousuke, the only other person in the whole bar who had avoided the stage, nodded along with Papillion.

Renais flared her coat and slid in next to J on the bench. “Well, that’s what he gets for insulting my singing voice.”

J cocked his head. “You sounded good, for a human.” High praise from the bird-man. 

Renais snorted, “I should. Six years of voice lessons. And he never came to a single recital. Probably never even knew about them.”

Kaido looked up sharply from his soda, eyes widening in understanding.

Kousuke coughed. “Still. That was rather. um. mean?”

Renais smiled, arrogant cruelty back in her eyes. (J tried not to think about how attractive it made her look.) “Well, then he shouldn’t have asked, should he?”


End file.
